


Fragments

by HarrietALae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrietALae/pseuds/HarrietALae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of Nora's optimism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

"Oh Ren!" There was a burst of motion as the light flickered on, the whirl of movement bringing the room an explosion of life as Nora danced into the room; the plate balanced just enough as she bounded about opening curtains. "Wake up sleepy head, it's morning~!"

The ginger was already singing at the top of her lungs as the wafting sweet smelling breakfast was settled on the bedside table. She practically flung herself onto the bed and gave a little bounce before plopping down like a pancake herself next to the sleeping man. "Come on Ren~! I worked really hard on these this time, they're perfect!"

Nora giggled as she wiggled about before nuzzling against his chest. Ah, breathing so deeply... "You really should start waking up earlier and have breakfast with me." She tsk'ed. "You were too sleepy last night to even do your homework! Don't worry, I did it for you, and nobody will ever know! It's in pencil though, so you'll have to go over it in pen before next class or Oobleck will figure it out." The smaller form chimed away.

Brilliant turquoise eyes glanced up to the dark hair, a chuckle caught in her throat. "Your hair is getting so shaggy! Don't get me wrong, it's still handsome, and I like the scruffy look and all, but not that much scruff because it's still patchy growing in and it looks like Jaunes. If you don't shave it off, I'm going to!" There was an extra explosion of of laughter. "Ahhh. But I don't know how to shave like a man, so you're just going to wake up one morning with shaved legs! It's nice when you get used to them, but you probably wont keep up with it and your legs will be all prickly. Like a porcupines!"

There was a pause of silence, the tiny figure shifting in the bed as she sat up. Nora only lingered for a moment before leaning over and touching his nose with her forefinger. "Boop."

The hammer wielder wiggled off the bed, beaming like a ray of sunshine. "I'll let you get a little more sleep, okay?" Arms were high over her head as she stretched. "So long as you eat your breakfast when you wake up, got it? I used the last of the syrup on those, even though I wanted some..."

The lights flickered off as she exited, the room silent with just a hardly audible beeping. For a moment, all was still until the lights flickered on once more. A small sigh entered the room as Pyrrah walked to the bed, frowning as the plate next to the obsidian haired man was plucked from his spot and slowly fed it to the trash. Emerald eyes looked over the top of the bed up to the heart monitor with just a bit of relief to see him still steady and strong. There was a mental note to ask the nurse to check the IV before she left.

"She left breakfast again...?" The red hair glanced back to the team leader, a small smile on her face as she nodded. 

"Nora certainly hasn't given up hope yet..."

"Is that good or bad?" The blond looked just as lost, crossing the room and sitting in the chair next to the bedside. 

"She hasn't cried yet... He's off the ventilator, and the MRI looked good." She wished she had Nora's blind faith. "... They said talking to him could really make a difference."

"Then why isn't he waking up...?" The ICU was no place for a Hunter in training, Ren shouldn't even be here. "This is all my fault..."


End file.
